


The Voice in the Anvil

by synteis



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: 5th C Post-Roman Britain, Cameo appearance by Megaera and Thanatos, Gen, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29221506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synteis/pseuds/synteis
Summary: The first meeting between Arthur and the spirit? god? trickster? who inhabits Excalibur.
Relationships: Zagreus & Arthur
Comments: 11
Kudos: 42
Collections: Hades Rural Dionysia Exchange





	The Voice in the Anvil

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kelaino (Stefanyeah)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefanyeah/gifts).



Arthur had practised with many swords and staffs and bows and spears during his training. Roman style swords whose design had been left behind on their island as well as more traditional forms. His hands were covered in calluses from his efforts, nicked many times over.

After a hard day of squiring, with dirt rubbed so deep no scrubbing seemed to remove it and his feet leaden from walking, he closed his eyes and dreamed of swords.

One sword.

The dream could take place anywhere, but always there would be a sword in the corner of his eye. He might do anything else and the dream would not end. When he gave in and began walking towards the sword, whispers that he couldn't understand would begin to fill his ear, growing louder and louder until he'd finally go and reach to grab it and then!– the dream would end and he would begin another day's work.

They lived out of an old fort which had once housed Roman cavalry before they left. Some of the other squires and knights prayed at the old Roman temple while others had their own spaces. Arthur at the leading of his Uncle Ambrosius, was a follower of the Church. The old fort housed a mix of people for certain. Some were from rural places whose families had only known Rome as a power asking for taxation while others were Romans who had remained and many were a product of that mixture like Arthur. The local powers hired mercenaries from across the sea too though mostly they were assigned to protecting the precious *tributum*. It was a bustling place though since Arthur's childhood, it seemed like every year five things broke and only one could be fixed. 

"Arthur!"

His uncle was bellowing into the courtyard and Arthur hurried to him.

"I've already spoken with your knight-master, go to Camulodunum. There's supposed to be a most interesting sword that someone's found. Very unique. The sale is tomorrow and here," he dropped a purse in Arthur's hand which he duly tied onto his belt, "is the money for the sword as well as a night's stay."

"I'll bring it back in two days, uncle," Arthur replied dutifully and his uncle hit his shoulder with a, "Good boy," before departing.

Arthur measured the weight of the purse in his palm. He supposed he should be grateful for his uncle's trust but he wished his jobs were more varied than messenger. The others spent their days drilling and looking after their equipment and animals as well as playing dice or card games. They might be jealous of his freedom and adventures he supposed.

The purpose of his trips was almost always the same. Some forgotten Roman object that his uncle sought either for himself or for the aging local king. In his uncle's childhood, their island had still been connected to the once mighty Roman trade network which had brought in objects from beyond the known world and it had left a strong impression that lingered in the man. When the legions had left, the network had quickly dried up and not long after, Rome had fallen. In the rush to leave, many things had been left behind and treasure hunters now sifted through old forts and villas to scrounge what they could.

As a consequence, of all the boys his age at the fort, he had probably seen the strangest assortment of objects. But none of them had looked anything like the sword in his dreams.

Arthur had a bag quickly packed and with the help of the kitchens, he set off on foot to Camulodunum.

It was market day so the streets were full of people and the old forum even more so. Every other conversation Arthur overheard seemed to mention a sword.

Arthur was a regular and as soon as he walked into his usual lodgings, they shared the gossip. "They've brought the strongest sword to the market, Arthur! Longer and thicker than anything Roman but not like the ones that the barbarians up north carry either. Apparently it was once it pieces before being reforged but at the final blow, it became impossibly lodged into an anvil and now no one can remove it!"

"It must be a tall tale to drum up the price! But I suppose I'll need to rent out a cart to bring back both the sword and the anvil it's stuck into," said Arthur as he worried his lip. "Oh damn my uncle his follies, Conan."

"There, there, lad, you'll be of age soon enough and the fort will have more duties for you then."

Arthur sighed. "Perhaps. Though my uncle's power is enough that unless I take part in some glorious battle, his name will always overshadow my own."

Conan laughed and ruffled Arthur's hair. "When you're older you'll stop wishing that time went faster, lad. It's the curse of the young though I suppose you could make an offering to one of the Roman gods." The man went back to his work and Arthur rolled his eyes. 

In the morning, he went to the market and the crowds were even stronger, all gathered around a central point. Perhaps youth had some advantages because Arthur was able to slip through the throng without too many grumbles to see what everyone was looking at. To his shock, there was a sword sticking into an anvil just like Conon had said. He'd have to apologize for not believing him.

"Can you believe that he's visited every city in the south and no one's been able to pull it out," said a voice beside him.

"It's a scam, that's the point," said another.

"Someone told me that in Cornwall they've offered a kingship for whoever can pull it out."

"What kind of king would make an offer like that?"

Arthur had to admit that the sight captured the imagination. No wonder there was so much gossip over it! He wondered what special magic a blacksmith had worked to achieve such a thing and crossed himself for the thought.

"Come one come all! Pay a denarius and try your hand at pulling this sword from the anvil! Anyone who can manage it can take both the sword and the anvil for that price!"

Something about the wrapped gold handle struck a chord in Arthur and he was walking forward, hand in purse.

All around him began a flurry of betting as they spoke of his physical attributes, his foolishness versus his courage but they became lost amongst the ever louder whispers. He remembered to place the silver coin down on the anvil before grasping it in his hand.

The whispers were so loud they seemed more like buzzing.

" _Quiet, quiet!_ "

Arthur let go of the sword.

"Giving up already?"

"No!" The words escaped from him and before he could think further, he was holding onto the sword and pulling as hard as he could.

" _Good, we didn't scare you away! The others get overexcited sometimes. I'm Zagreus, son of Hades. You're holding Excalibur which when I used I called Stygius. My foster mother had some words she told me to pass on to you a long time ago._ 'Peace and destruction await a kingdom governed by the rule of might.'"

The sword moved through the anvil like butter up into the air. It almost seemed like it shone blue the metal was so fine.

The crowd was silent before they surged towards him.

" _You can stop them. Just imagine, this is Hallowed Ground they cannot stand on._ "

" _That's literally the name of the move isn't it, Zagreus,_ " said a faint voice almost as though it was through a door.

" _Meg! I'm trying to do my job here, aren't you all about work life separation?_ "

" _Oh I consider this revenge for just that reason._ "

Zagreus's voice grew muffled and then cut out but Arthur closed his eyes and said a prayer. The crush would be dangerous, everyone needed to be safe and when he opened his eyes, their movements had slowed. They were staring now.

A voice called out, "So was it true about the kingship thing?"

The merchant was sputtering and wiping his brow. "There may be some parties who'd be interested in meeting this gentleman, I suppose I can say that."

Arthur tried to stand taller. What did the line Zagreus had said even mean? How could there be both peace *and* destruction. "I am collecting this sword on my uncle’s behalf. We live in the fort a day's walk from the city. If someone needs to speak to me they can find me there."

" _That was great! Sorry I left you hanging there. Now just walk out!_ "

It seemed Zagreus, who was either an angel of the Lord or an agent of the Devil had returned but Arthur agreed.

"The anvil I give back to this merchant," Arthur said, trying to sound like Uncle. Then he collected himself as best as he could and began advancing towards the ring of people but they yielded to him in a way totally unknown to him.

At Conan's advice and with Zagreus's agreement, Arthur spent the money which had been allocated to purchasing the sword he'd gotten for a single silver coin and rented a horse. It seemed ridiculous that someone might chase him out and try to take the sword from him but as the extensive mercenary presence showed, the roads were more dangerous now than they'd been under Roman control and had only grown more dangerous as Arthur had aged.

It was just as well because five different groups of bandits, brigands and robbers tried to take, trick or steal the sword from him on the journey. Zagreus gave advice as though he could see everything and though the sword handled differently than any Arthur had ever practised with, by the fifth group, Arthur was having a hard time imagining giving it up to his uncle even though it would certainly be the centerpiece of Ambrosius's collection.

Zagreus wasn't helping either. He seemed very determined that Arthur hang onto it. " _There are a couple of these weapons out in the world which I have custody of. They've been taken up by some very interesting people as well as leant me a great deal of help in a quest I have at last completed. For anyone else alive right now, this would be a boring sword. Wrap it in cloth when you're outside the fort and bring it to him. If he's anything like my own uncles, he'll discard it and you'll be able to keep it. Though you'll have to keep it hidden until you get your first assignment. Or you can do what I did and run away but Thanatos says that's me being a bad influence—_ "

" _Who's Thanatos, sir?_ " Arthur had figured out the trick of talking to Zagreus in his head instead of out loud.

" _No sirring! Someone who I hope will be a stranger to you until the very end. I suppose you might feel differently though... Anyways, we've known each other a long time._ "

" _Oh._ "

In the end, it went much as Zagreus predicted. The rumours of the promised kingship became clear that they were rumours alone and Arthur waited and worked until at last he was placed in command of a group of men. 

****

At this point, Arthur's story became the subject of stories of his own, dear reader. There were adventures into the Underworld as well as many other quests and a great battle.

Let it also be said that Megaera upon seeing Lancelot and Guinevere and their behaviour towards Arthur through Stygius made some recommendations that made Arthur blush but which turned out quite happily for all three involved.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt "A little thought about Zagreus & Bearer of a Hidden Aspect of the Infernal Arms(Hades).  
> I just wonder what the wielders of those Hidden Aspects make of the Zagreus aspect, would they get visions of a weirdly dressed young god of blood and life, advising them on how to fight? (If you want to make Zag go HEY! Listen! \\[insert obvious advise\\] I'd be very amused.) Or would the bearer get lost in the underworld somehow?"
> 
> My deep apologies for anyone who studies 5th C post-Roman Britain or Arthurian mythology, I only had a couple of hours to fulfill this pinch hit and didn't have time to do tons of research. I happily accept concrit though so if you let me know that I've got a specific historical inaccuracy, I'll do my best to fix it.


End file.
